


Legendary Snuff Sluts: Eirika and Azura

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [68]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beheading, Bestiality, Cut in half, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Guro, Large Insertion, Snuff, bisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Eirika gets captured in battle - her captors deciding to make her horse fuck her before they chop her head offAzura holds a special performance for Kiran - doing her best to keep going as she loses her limbs and her torso is cut into pieces.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Legendary Snuff Sluts: Eirika and Azura

**Author's Note:**

> Eirika's scene is based on a picture by Veiled that's not publicly available

Eirika rode across the field on her white horse, sparks cracking along the blade of Sieglinde as she used her sword to strike down foe after foe. However, no matter how many she felled, there were always more to replace them. Her arms were already heavy from swinging her sword so much, and there seemed to be no end to her enemies… It was only a matter of time before they would overwhelm her. Eirika was becoming more and more aware of how desperate her situation was, but she refused to give in and retreat - she knew very well what would await her back in Askr if she had failed here, even if she hated that she had to kill so many. And so, she kept fighting on - until the soldiers swarming her managed to pull her off her horse. She still swung her sword at them for as long as she could - until they threw themselves at her arms and knocked it out. Now weaponless, Eirika stood helplessly among the group of enemy soldiers - and watched as some of them chased after her white horse.

The men who captured the legendary princess of Renais wasted no time getting busy with her. Her golden chestpiece and shoulderpads were quickly ripped off, and so were the extra guards around her waist. Following that, the girl’s red shirt was torn off as well - the woman’s great, round boobs revealed to her captors as they found out she didn’t bother with wearing a bra. Her chestpiece would usually hold them in the right place… But now it meant she was already giving them a very arousing view. She tried to hit them a few times as they did that, but all that got her was them pinning her arms down to the ground. Her struggles were pretty annoying - and so, the men tied her hands together. Then, she tried fighting back with her legs - getting the men to hold them as well. They spread her out on the ground on her back. Then, they pulled her legs up and behind - making her show off her amazing ass while causing her to bend them painfully. Her hands were tied above her head, with one man holding them down as well. in this pose, her short skirt didn’t cover her feminine parts at all - all the protection her pussy and asshole got were her panties. However, these were quickly ripped off, and so both her slit and her tight anus were revealed to them. She stared at them with a mixture of fear and disgust as they whipped their cocks out. 

“No! Please! I’ve been saving myself for…” The cyan-haired princess called out as the first man approached her with his dick out. “Aaaaah!” The man ignored her begging and just shoved it straight in. As her hymen broke, Eirika screamed out in pain - and a trail of blood began to flow out of her pussy. Ah, it hurt so much! The man’s thrusts were rough, and her pussy wasn’t prepared for it at all - meaning he just took her raw. That in turn meant that his cock lacked the lubrication to go in easily and painlessly. Her rapist compensated for that by putting a lot of force into his thrusts - and that in turn only made the penetration even more painful. Her virgin slit was so tight that it clung to his dick very well, so the entire length of her vagina ached as the man continued to rape her. The pain was enough to force a bunch of tears out of her eyes, but Eirika tried not to sob as the rape continued - trying to take her rape with dignity. However, as the man reached a climax, and his hot cum shoot deep into her cunt, she let out a wailing “Nooooooooo!”. Her pussy wasn’t only violated like that, it was also sullied now with the man’s cum… And looking at the men gathered around her, it seemed that he wouldn’t be the only one. As he pulled out, a wet splorch sounding out as his top popped out of her snatch - making Eirika feel even more disgusted about everything that was happening as yet another cock thrust into her body.

Eirika quickly lost the track of time and of the men who had raped her as it continued. She would scream in pain from time to time, but the truth was it wasn’t really hurting her after the first few penetrations anymore. Instead, against the woman’s will, her instincts began to take over that part of her body. Her cunt began to grow damper and damper, and to her surprise the cocks going into her pussy began to feel almost… pleasant. Pleasure began to course through her lower body, even if Eirika herself found no enjoyment in it. Even if the sword-wielding woman didn’t want it, her body had experienced a few shallow climaxes. Each of them caused her to arch her back upwards, with her heavy boobs going up and down along with her body’s twitches. By that point, her pussy had began aching again - this time because of overuse. Still, the fact that she was tired wasn’t going to change anything for the soldiers raping her - and there seemed to be no end to them. Everyone wanted to fuck the hot piece of ass that the legendary female twin of Renais was. 

Eirika’s tired, sweaty body still had all of their attention. With her hands tied together above her head, they were close enough that one could fuck them both if they aimed their dick well. She tried to open her hands up to deny them that pleasure, but all they had to to was to just force her hands to squeeze down around their shafts. After they broke a few of her fingers, Eirika stopped trying to resist - her delicate hands forming an onahole for the men to fuck. Some of the more impatient ones also jerked onto her face or onto her boobs - avoiding her mouth just in case she’d try to bite them. Her massive titties and her sweet face both became covered in a layer of spunk because of that. Eirika tried to be disgusted with that, and with the cum on her hands and forearms too, but as it went on she got used to it - instead only being mad at herself for allowing such a change to happen.

While Eirika became accustomed with the feeling of vaginal penetration, she doubted she’d ever get used to anal. Only a few men went for her anus - however, even that was enough to completely break her asshole. It hurt her so much! And unlike with her pussy, it showed no signs that the pain was ever going to stop - her rectum walls sending pain through her body long after they had last been forced to stretched around a cock. Her sphincter had been fucked through completely, the ring of flesh distending because of how much it was shoved apart with dicks and how much force the men used. Now, her anus was in a weird, oval shape, squeezed in between her buttcheeks - with parts of her rectal flesh forming a small protrusion around it. Some semen was still leaking out of it. Despite the lower usage her ass got, Eirika found the few times she was raped there miles more degrading than the vaginal fucking she had been subjected to.

Even if almost the entire army went to fuck the lady of Renais, eventually Eirika ran out of potential suitors. She was still on the ground, the men holding her in the same position as before - but for a while, no men would come to her. Was it over now? With how tired she was, Eirika was grateful for that. A part of her mind was wondering if her life was going to be like that from now on. It would be hell to take on so many dicks every day… However, real hell was yet to come for her. In a distance, she could feel some heavy steps - and they were getting closer and closer. Lifting her head a little, she took a look at what was making them - and to her surprise, saw her white horse being led back to her. Were they… Going to let her go now? That hope was nipped right in its bud as she saw what was being done to the horse. A few female soldiers were reaching under its belly - and they were all stroking the horse off. But why? They weren’t going to… Or were they? They couldn’t! No!

“Please, don’t do this!” She screamed out with new energy brought out by fear, but those words fell on deaf ears as the soldiers led the horse directly over her. Even if the horse had been her companion for a while, now the attention that was given to its dick managed to overcome that. Its mating instincts had taken over - with the horse bucking its rear legs every second, its massive erection flopping around each time. Now, the soldiers bent the horse’s dick slightly downwards, right towards Eirika’s pussy. “No! Please, no! NOOOO!” Eirika screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt the tip of the horse’s cock rub against her slit. It was far bigger than any of the soldiers’ dicks - and Eirika doubted it could even fit inside her. However, these doubts were crushed as one of the soldiers hit the horse on its rear - making it buck forward again.

Now, the horse’s cock penetrated her. Her cunt walls were forced to stretch much further than they ever did - with Eirika feeling that they were about to rip. Ah, this felt so uncomfortable! Only a fraction of the horse’s cock was inside her, and this already felt so bad! However, it was only about to get worse. As the horse felt the warm depths of her cunt around the tip of its dick, it did the only thing it knew should come next - thrust in deeper. Eirika let out a high-pitched scream as she felt her cervix give way to the horse’s erection. Now, it wasn’t only uncomfortable, it also hurt a lot! However, the horse wasn’t done yet. Most of its dick was still outside, and it wanted to sheathe more of it inside her - so it thrust even further in. Eirika could feel her womb stretching to its very limits within her abdomen. The horse pushed her womb directly against the skin of her belly, with a huge bulge appearing in it as well. Next, the horse pulled its dick back again, then shoved it back in - with Eirika screaming again as she felt her belly bulge even more. 

The horse proceeded to hump her like that for some more time, each time its erection going deeper and deeper inside her. The princess’s pussy and womb stretched to its limits, and beyond them. Now, Eirika could no longer control herself, crying heavily as she felt the horse pound into her insides. Eventually, her womb could no longer deal with it - and the horse’s cock tore right through it. Now, its erection was slamming directly into her belly - with her skin distending even more, offering no resistance to the dick which ruptured her womb. The pain of her uterus ripping like that hurt, and Eirika spasmed on the ground as much as she could with men still holding her legs down. She wriggled around the horse’s cock, which only made it thrust inside her even harder - right into her abdomen. The flesh and skin of her belly were pretty durable - but they wouldn’t last like that forever. And so, eventually the horse fucked its way right through them - opening her stomach up in a gory explosion of blood, flesh and guts. Parts of her guts were forced out of the hole as that happened, splashing Eirika’s breasts and face with her own insides. The horse, however, enjoyed the new freedom it was given with thrusting in - as there was no more resistance against its tip. The horse’s cock slid through the path it had made through her body, its tip flapping around outside of her body as most of its length was buried inside her. Eventually, the animal reached it’s limit - and came, gallons of horse cum pumping out of it. As the tip was outside her belly, most of it ended up sprayed over Eirika’s tits and her face - horse semen mixing with what the humans had covered it in before. However, some of it ran down the cock and back into her ruined womb from the top, as well.

Now done mating, the horse pulled out - streaks of its semen leaving its cock while it passed through Eirika’s stretched out vaginal canal. With the horse’s purpose fulfilled, the men had no more need for it. Suddenly, a huge red line appeared along the horse’s white skin on its neck - with the animal neighing sadly as that happened. Even with how much the horse had ravaged her body, Eirika still cared for it - and so it hurt as the animal was suddenly beheaded in front of her. The animal’s warm, steaming bloody squirted onto her body, covering her in it - while the girl looked with fear at the soldier who had done it. With surprise, she saw that had her sword in his hands. Why were they so cruel? It was a fine horse… They could have used it for some of their riders! Did they do that just to hurt her? As Eirika wondered that, the man wielding Sieglinde approached her instead. She looked directly at him with steel and hatred in her eyes, even if there were still tears leaking out of it. Eirika kept her gaze strong like that for a few more moments - up until the man brought the sword down.

In the short instant where the sword swooshed through the air towards her head, Eirika broke down for good. “Ple-” CHOP! She tried to beg for her life, but her own sword took it before she even finished a single word. Her body began to spasm on the ground, harder than even when the horse tore through her womb. Ahhh… Deep down, she knew this was going to happen eventually. The depravity and killings in Askr were definitely going to claim her life at some point, she had accepted that. However… She was hoping when that came, she would be able to do it on her own terms. Maybe to do it for the enjoyment of the man she loved… Not that he’d ever let her do that. However, to die on the battlefield like this… It was truly humiliating. She had lost, and she had lost for good. She thought the prolonged gangbang would be a good punishment for this… However, now her life was forfeit because of it too. 

Her head flew off just a feet or two from her body - with the cyan-haired girl feeling it bounce off the ground. The cut through her neck was from the front, and the man made sure not to cut through her hair - so her beautiful, long hair was still there. And now, one of the gathered soldiers grabbed her head by it - and pulled her right onto his erection. The time the horse had taken to cum all over its rider was enough to let him get hard again. Her mouth was still open because of her intended final words - so he had no issue slipping his cock past her lips. Eirika stared right a the man’s hairy crotch as he pushed his erection through her mouth and into her throat. She had never sucked anyone off before… And the man cruelly gave her just that opportunity as she faded away. “B-Brother…” Eirika thought to herself while the cock popped out of the stump in her neck, fresh tears running down the Renais princess cheeks. “I’m sorry…” With that final thought, Eirika died - but the man fucking her mouth didn’t notice. Instead, he just facefucked the girl - up until he came, his cum filling Eirika’s throat and mouth. Then, he handed the head away - with another soldier taking it from him right away and thrusting into it from the opposite end.

Eirika losing her head wasn’t really an issue to the men gathered around her. If anything, it was only beneficial - it created more holes for them to fuck. The horse rape had the unfortunate side effect of rendering her pussy unusable, as it was stretched out too wide now. Some replacement holes to use were more than welcome. Because of that, Eirika’s head was fucked by a number of man - and so was her neck stump. However, there weren’t that many of them - most of them used her before enough that they ended up completely spent. Because of that, even though Eirika’s face received some fresh cum, after a much shorter orgy than before the man were fully done with her. Now, all that remained was turning the cunt into a proper warning for those Askran bitches. One of the men grabbed Sieglinde, and stabbed it into Eirika’s pussy, handle-first. The gaping, cum-leaking hole wouldn’t be able to hold it properly, so he had to stab it through her flesh walls - but once he did, it also provided a base solid enough for the sword to stand upwards. Then, he lifted Eirika’s head - and brought it down onto the sword’s tip. It entered her head through her open neck, and travelled all the way up through it - with the tip exiting her head through the top of her skull. 

Satisfied with his work, the man left Eirika like this. Her back laid on the ground, her skirt flopped uselessly around the level of her waist. Her legs - which were still in her boots - and arms were both stretched out up above her shoulders. Past the bleeding, cum-leaking stump of her neck was her cum-covered chest. Somehow, the nipples of her oversized boobs were still erect. Lower down her body was her stomach - ripped open and with a mixture of cum and blood all over it. Past it were the girl’s amazing thighs and ass - and in between them was her pussy. It was still stretched out after the horse penetration, but her sword was embedded firmly in it. Below her pussy was her asshole, which was even more deformed than before the horse fucked her. And impaled on top of the sword was the girl’s head - with her hair cascading down behind the sword. Her mouth was open, with her tongue sticking out - drool leaking out of the corners of it while cum dripped off the tongue. Her cheeks were covered in streaks of cum and streams of tears coming out of her eyes. One of them was rolled back, while the other was squeezed almost shut - with her iris still looking out through the small slit that remained. And above that, Sieglinde’s tip was sticking out of the top of her head. All in all, the princess of Renais would be a gruesome sight to any other heroines who would come to look for her.

Azura drew a deep breath. It was just going to be a regular dance, she told herself. It surely didn’t matter that the summoner himself had told her to perform on stage today. She knew very well just what happened to those who caught Kiran’s attention. But maybe if she danced and sung beautifully, she’d get him to spare her? Since her diva outfit which showed off more of her breasts, Azura knew she should make use of that. Her baggy pants didn’t allow her to show them off during her dance, but the mastery with which she carried her bare feet across the stage was bound to impress anyone - even the summoner himself. Azura knew very well that this would be the most important dance of her life - but she also believed she was going to make it work. Her songs had never failed her - and she fully believed in their power. With it, she was sure she would be able to charm even the cruelest of men - and Kiran was definitely one of these. Reassuring herself like that, the Vallite songstress walked onto the stage. Going onto it, she happily basked in the interested looks that her onlookers - a group of heroes, as usual - were giving her. Then, with her crystal clear voice, the woman began to sing - and just let the flow of her show carry her.

The songstress danced beautifully on the stage, her moves synchronized perfectly with the notes and beats of the powerful song she was creating just with her voice. Her long, floaty dress spun in the air around her, giving her a much bigger presence on the stage than her looks would allow for. Her hair did the same, and both of these were also moving to the tunes of her song. However, as she was in the middle of her dance routine, the summoner’s commanding voice reached her ears even through her singing. “Do away with your clothing.” He ordered. Azura’s golden eyes widened as she had heard that, but she kept dancing nevertheless. Well, with who the summoner was, this was to be expected… But Azura still hoped that she’d be spared the embarrassment of exposing her body like that. Alas, Kiran wanted her naked - so she had to strip. Well, if that was the case… 

Her beautiful voice suddenly turned into a sultry tone - and in the span of a few seconds, the songstress had adapted from her original dance into one more fitting for her current orders. With her experience and skill, she was able to make the transition seamlessly - and her spectators found themselves looking at her suggestively moving hips, at the legs she was spreading oh so eagerly. And yet, despite the new theme, Azura still carried the dance out with grace like no other dancer would. And so, after a few moments of that titillating dance - which was made slightly less effective because the exact shapes of her legs was obscured - the dancing woman began to remove her clothing. First she let go of her cape, which floated down to the ground, with her delicate, small feet stepping on as she passed that spot again. Along with the cape went her pauldrons, though the woman kept her gloves - as they weren’t something she’d be able to take off while still continuing her dance.

Next, Azura went for the golden ornaments she had on her hips. These golden belts held the big, floaty part of her dress fixed to her body. Taking them off, Azura removed yet another white sheet on which she’d pant the perfect image with her dance. The metal belts fell down right away with some clacking, but she had anticipated that - and weaved it into her song as well. Now, she was getting to the main course - all she had on were her pants and a corset. Well, there was no point in dragging it on. The singer launched herself into a series of powerful kicks, her long legs constantly in the air. With her belts gone, the baggy pants were getting loose - and so, her actions led to her shaking them down her legs. The lower they went, the harder it was to move her legs - so Azura compensated for that with her voice. Then, with a momentary stop, she just pulled them the rest of the way off - and suddenly sprung out into a new dance. It wasn’t really anything she had prepared - she just chained together those dance moves that would show her legs off properly. Now that the pants were gone, there was nothing obscuring her legs. If people were going to see them, she was going to make damn sure that they could see them from all the best angles - the woman’s splits, kicks and jumps all showing off her bountiful thighs. But her legs weren’t the only thing she was showing off. Between them was her pussy - and there was nothing covering it, either. Azura didn’t really want to think about it, but she still knew very well that she had no thong on to cover it up now. That was another reason she went for a powerful dance now - she could devote herself to each move fully and not think about it. Her spectators, however, were very much able to look at it - getting in looks at her delicate slit and the small batch of trimmed pubic hair above it. She showed off her butt during the dance, too - and her bare buttcheeks had their fans among the crowd, too.

In the end, Azura decided it was enough. Her face was already red because of how exhausting her recent dance was, but as she stopped the knowledge that everyone was staring at her pussy made it flushed with embarrassment as well. But she knew she had no time to dwell on that or to rest - there was yet another embarrassment coming in. She moved across the stage again, this time with her arms grabbing the golden belt on her breasts. She removed it easily - and then pulled the shoulder straps of her top off. Next, she grabbed the bottom of it, and began to pull up - all while her feet were still shuffling around on the stage. Finally, she outstretched her arms all the way up - her corset gone. She threw the thing off quickly, then readjusted her tiara. The large feather on it got a bit ruffled because of that, but she really didn’t want to take it off - so she was fine with that. Without the corset, her huge boobs were now out. Parts of them were already visible even with it on, but now those sacks of tit meat were revealed to all. She had finished stripping now, but it seemed wrong to end it right away. Instead, she proceeded to dance some more - this time placing the emphasis on moving the upper part of her body around, especially her chest. Of course, her voice still kept going - and somehow she was even able to have it go up and down with how her breasts were dancing too because of her self-imposed encore. However, that didn’t last for long - and eventually she stopped, ending her performance with a deep bow. 

Or at least she thought she was ending it - for the moment she did that, a few heroes began to move towards her. Azura looked at them curiously - and couldn’t help but feel afraid of them as she spotted that they were carrying weapons. And rightfully so - for the moment they got to her, they roughly grabbed her and stretched her arms out to the sides. Then, with two powerful thumps - one on each side of her body - two of them brought their axes down, slamming them right into her wrists. Azura’s voice filled the hall again, but for the first time it was a scream of pain rather than a lively song. Both of her hands were taken away, just like that - with Azura staring at the bleeding stumps of her hands in disbelief. With these gone, she wouldn’t be able to fight anymore… But she still had her magic songs, so she wasn’t even too bothered by that. However… Why were they doing this? Wasn’t her performance magnificent? There was some vanity in Azura as she thought that, but a justified one. The combination of her singing and her dancing triumphed over all others - the dancers weren’t able to compete with her song, and the singers just weren’t able to flow through the air as beautifully as she could. Her moves were always so fluid, and her blue hair only helped with the mental image of a dynamic stream. And as if that wasn’t enough, she had actual magic going together with her songs as well. All these combined even made some of the heroes call her the legendary songstress… And just those rumors were what made Kiran get interested in her.

As Azura wondered about that, another pair of men approached her. This time, they were wielding swords. Just as before, all it took them were a quick slice each - and suddenly Azura was looking at the stumps at her elbows instead. The white of her gloves was stained red with her blood as the fresh pain got to her. She looked at the men who took her hands again, and her insides twisted a bit as she saw what they were using them for. Her hands, which were still wearing the end parts of their gloves, were now wrapped around two cocks - with the men using them to jerk off. She had seen it done to so many heroines here before, but it actually happening to her shocked her. And yet, there was some morbid curiosity about that in her, and so she couldn’t take her eyes off them. The songstress got so into observing them do that, that she didn’t even notice as another pair of men got to her - with them cleaving what still remained of her thin arms off.

At that point, Azura was pretty much expecting that it would be the case. The pain of the cuts, and the sensation of blood pumping out of them both hurt - but it was nothing special compared to the pain she was put through again. She had handled pain worse than that before - after all, calling on the magic of her pendant would consume parts of her body for a time. Of course, this time the damage was permanent… But the woman had troubles wrapping her head around it. Her arms were now lost forever? She was certain that she would be alright without them. So instead, she just looked around to see if there was anyone else coming for her. As there were none, she let out a breath of relief - this was all she was going to lose now. Her performance was over now, right?

“Now, Azura, I’d like for you to dance for us again.” Kiran’s voice reaching her from the audience told her just the opposite. H-how was she going to do it? She began to shuffle her feet again across the stage, trying out a few basic dance moves. Without her arms, the balance of her body was completely off! She doubted she’d be able to make it work as well as before. And her moves were also pretty sluggish now - the blood she had lost was making her weak and dizzy. Still… If she failed to do it now, then a painful death most likely awaited her - so she knew she’d have to perform again. But first… Letting the revilatilizing magic fill her voice, she chanted for a moment to herself - with new strength spreading through her body again. Singing for herself was always pretty weird, but she needed it now. With that out of the way, she was ready to dance again - and so she set out to do it.

However, just taking the initial steps, Azura realized that her initial assessment was correct. Her lack of arms was really throwing her off… She needed to do something to fix it. Well, there was one option… Her pendant began to glow as Azura used a part of it’s magic to create new limbs for herself. They were were transparent, made out of blue-hued water - and as they latched onto the stumps of her arms, red began to flow into them as well. With it done, the songstress began to dance without any issues. Even if the water arms’ weight was different from her real ones, they still helped to fixed the issues she had before - so the girl was free to go ahead again.

This time, Azura wasted no time on her normal dances. It was clear that Kiran wanted to be entertained sexually - so she proceeded to do just that. Her golden eyes seeked him out in the crowd to see, if he was satisfied or not. However, no matter how much she tried to show her body off to him, how suggestively she moved and how seducing her voice was, the man seemed unaffected. W-what else could she do? First hints of panic began to show in her actions for a couple moments as she desperately tried to come up with something she could do. Then, she came across it. It would be even more embarrassing than dancing in the nude… But she really wanted to live.

As Azura called on her pendant again, a pained cry snuck into her singing as she felt a part of her back turn into water to fuel the magic. Despite that, she went ahead with it - with a pair of water tentacles forming in the air around her. Then, as she did another split in the air, she ordered them to surge into her body - one entering her pussy, and the other one her ass. With it being water, they were perfect for an use like that. The one going into her pussy was easily able to fill her up in full, while the one in her ass was still fluid enough not to stretch it out too much. Now, both her pussy and ass had been plugged with her magical creations - and despite that, she continued to dance. As she had them under her control, she was able to make them fuck her at a pace that she found acceptable while still dancing. She still sung as well, but now from time to time her voice would suddenly pitch higher as the Vallite woman moaned in pleasure. As this continued, her moves were starting to get sloppy - her muscles weren’t as responsive anymore, relaxing as she grew closer to a climax. Still, she carried on - all the way until she came. Her come squirted out of her pussy, most of it clearly visible in the watery tentacle that was penetrating her. Azura shivered on the stage, barely still able to keep standing. This was surely a good enough show, right? 

She looked for Kiran again while dispelling the watery appendages she had created. To her surprise, saw him approach the stage. However, the men walking with him made her less than happy about it… She looked at them with fear - fear that was more than justified. The moment the first of them got to her, he swung his weapon towards her feet - with it cleaving through one of her legs just above her ankle. A fresh stab of pain, and Azura had gained yet another bleeding stump. This, however, terrified her. Without her foot, she wouldn’t be able to dance anymore… Azura looked down in pain while keeping her balance on her surviving foot. Yes, he really cut it off! Her small foot was on the ground below her, her toes all twitching out of control. Another flash of the blade, and Azura lost even that balance too. As her other foot was taken away, the woman collapsed to the ground, hitting it hard. Her legs were splayed out on the ground, giving a clean view of her dripping pussy to anyone around her. But that wasn’t the intention of the men who had cut her up now. Instead, they snatched up their feet - with them both rubbing them against their cocks. Her feet were small, but their skin was just so soft and gentle! Despite her going barefoot all the time, or maybe precisely because of it, she was able to always walk around masterfully - with now flaws popping up on her perfect skin. Even during the most extreme of dances, she was still able to keep it up - she knew she needed to keep her feet in a good shape like that for her performances to be the best they could. All of that led to them being very pleasant to fuck now… Her soles were softer than any vagina, and their quite flat arches created just the perfect opening to fuck through. Her heels were a bit rougher, but still quite soft. The wiggling of her toes was an extra bit of stimulation, too - one that brought even more pleasure to the men using her feet. As they received the first cum tribute from the men using her feet, there were already other men wanting to replace them - Azura’s perfect feet bringing up the desire to fuck them for a lot of heroes.

Azura failed to see that, her mind struggling to come to terms with the fact that she’d never dance again. Now, all that she still had in her was her lungs - and the songs that were still in her head. New pain brought her out of it - the pain popping up in her legs, very high up one of her thighs. Her eyes confirmed what she already knew - they were cutting her legs off now. With how much she had on her bones there, it wasn’t possible to cut them off with a simple slice. Instead, they required a few strong slices - her succulent flesh absorbing enough of the force of the blow for the sword to just bounce off her bone instead of cutting through it. So, instead of a single painful slice like before, the songstress was forced to suffer through a few of those before her leg was taken away. She was given no respite once the leg was gone, however - the men just went for her other leg instead. Azura didn’t struggle at all as they did it, just passively taking the loss of her legs. Even the fact that the men had taken a lesson from the removal of her first leg and began to saw through the other one, making that a constant source of pain, wasn’t bothering her in the slightest. Her body twitched in pain a bit, and some unwanted cries of pain escaped her lips too, but Azura simply took it - her mind wondering, if she’d still be worth keeping alive without her legs. She couldn’t see it, but her severed legs spasmed at the ground in their final dance - the blue-haired woman reduced to just a quad amputee now.

Kiran watched the men take away the rest of Azura’s legs with some satisfaction. His daughter would surely appreciate a pair of thighs this meaty that she could work on. He just had to make sure to tell her, that she should give one of them back to him once she was done preparing it… But that would come later. For now, he had a songstress to fuck. Approaching Azura’s body with his cock out, he grabbed her by the stumps at her shoulders, and lifted her off the ground. Then he pulled her onto his erection. Her pussy was still slick with the cum and water she brought there using her tentacles - making it easy for him to slide in.

“Good job making yourself wet for me right that. Now, let’s see if you can sing so beautifully while taking a real dick.” Listening to him, Azura still had a glimmer of hope - Kiran was satisfied with her! Ignoring the pain in her legs, and the weariness spreading through her body because of all the blood she had lost, she began to work on that order right away. Her voice sounded out again, even if it carried less energy than before. Her singing now was broken up as her voice cracked, but the woman kept struggling to make it work. Kiran’s strong dick was pounding into her from below, his powerful thrusts causing her a lot of pleasure. Her limbless torso bounced up and down on the summoner’s cock, her chest thrown up and down, the woman loving every second of it. Her head bobbed up and down to the rhythm too, the feather in her headdress swinging around too. Even if Kiran was going a bit faster, and a bit rougher, than what the Vallite girl preferred, she was still enjoying the sex - and so, moans snuck into her song as well. At the same time, there was magic in her song as well - directed only at the man fucking her. She would keep him hard for as long as she could - giving him a boost in endurance that would let him fuck her for much longer. She hoped that by doing this, she could d show him just what she was capable of - and that would incite him to spare her. Still, as she neared a second climax, magic had left her voice - unable to keep it going as she was on the edge. Her coil snapped, more of her girl cum pouring onto Kiran’s dick as she screamed out in pleasure. With her magic no longer keeping hold over his cock, plus the extra spasms of her cunt, Kiran came inside her soon after - Azura taking his creampie deep inside her as she slowly recovered from her climax.

“D-did I do good, Lord Kiran?” She looked directly at him with hope and devotion showing in her golden eyes. “Please, keep me as a fuckdoll! I’d be delighted to serve you with my body every night… Just please, don’t kill me!” She spoke out her true desires. Her old life was gone along with the four of her limbs. That was the only way she saw to get out alive out of this. At least he made her feel good… As the man didn’t reply, she began to sing again - her warm words flowing right into his dick and quickly getting him hard again. However, a few moments after she started, suddenly pain exploded in her waist. Now, she was no longer able to feel her pussy. She looked down in surprise - only to see a red line open across her waist. More of her blood began to pour out of these as she began to slide off, her upper and lower torso coming apart. The woman found herself sliding backwards, her torso slamming to the ground in front of Kiran. Parts of her guts were thrown out of her body because of the force of the fall. Looking up, she could see him still plowing her pussy. 

“Lord Kiran… Please…” She spoke out, tears flashing in her golden eyes and running down her cheeks. After begging him like that, she tried to sing again - but just a few notes left her mouth. If she showed her endurance now, he’d spare her - he would! The songstress poured all of her determination to keep singing, even as her body was failing on her. Her pendant was still hanging from her neck, it’s magic keeping her alive for the time being - and so, she was able to go on as Kiran continued to spear her pussy - with more guts falling out of the wound at the top of her abdomen-turned-fucktoy. “Finish the slut off.” He demanded from above after a bunch of thrusts. “No… Please!” Azura stopped singing for a moment to beg again - but Kiran’s face was merciless. She looked at the heroine who approached her, a lance in her hands. She had blue hair too, but a bit darker - and Azura could recognize that it was Tana. The Frelian princess spun with the lance in a clear mockery of her dance, before driving it down towards her. The lance cut into her left shoulder from an angle - and was dragged through her chest. It cut through the top of her left boob, then carried on directly into her right tit. Her nipple was sliced clean in two by the very sharp lance, her entire tit coming apart as Tana managed to pull her weapon all the way through it. Vidofnir left Azura’s body at the base of her right breast, her torso cut in two in a huge bloody mess. Now, her lungs had been sliced apart - so it was the definite end to Azura’s singing. Tana had sliced through the thin, golden chain her pendant was hanging from - making the songstress unable to use its power too. With all the wounds she had suffered, losing that magic let them affect her - and so, Azura quickly passed on. Still, before she died, she still got to see Tana squat down on her face through the tears that had formed in her eyes, the princess of Frelia happily rubbing her pussy against her open mouth. Her mouth was open as she tried to say her final words, but all she did was making her tongue twitch a little and slide outside of her mouth along with a small stream of drool. 

Kiran fucked Azura’s pussy for some more time, before blowing his load inside it again. The songstress was a good fuck, but that alone wasn’t enough to make him spare her. There were dozens of good pussies - but the determination Azura had shown wasn’t very common. Kiran was glad he got to see her show it - she made for a fun girl to kill. Still, as he came a second time, he decided he was done here - getting up and leaving Azura’s torso alone. However, it was immediately picked up by another man - who forced his dick in between her perky buttcheeks, and right into her ass. Her hands and feet continued to help people get off, and the two halves of her torso were spread apart to let people fuck her ribcage as well. Once Tana got off her mouth, it was also a fair hole to be used as well. By the time the heroes were done, the songstress dead body was completely showered in cum.


End file.
